Vinyl acetate monomer (VAM) is a compound having the formula CH3COOCH═CH2. According to some estimates, world production capacity for VAM was 4.7 million metric tons in 2010. VAM is an important ingredient in a wide variety of products, including polymers and as an intermediate in coatings, textiles, paints, etc. For example, VAM is the precursor to polyvinyl acetate, which is an important vinyl polymer. Polyvinyl acetate is used in many applications, including several relating to glues and adhesives.
VAM is typically synthesized by reacting ethylene and acetic acid with oxygen in the gas phase and in the presence of a palladium and/or gold catalyst with potassium acetate promoter. The reaction is typically carried out using a fixed bed reactor filed with catalyst composites. However, there is a continuing need for catalyst composites which are more active than previously used composites.